You Never Know Who Will Be Listening
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is something I wrote ages ago, which was thought up with Pirates of the Caribbean on my mind, hence the category and in this one Jo the pirate has a secret, what is that secret? Well Paul knows but will he live long enough for him to tell it or does Jo have tricks up his sleeves? Guess you have to read and find out. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Captain comes out of his cabin, he looks left, then right. Then he looks up at the clear blue sky. He smells the air, and spits on the floor. He walks to the crowsnest, looks up again, and backs up a few paces. Until he can see someone in the crowsnest.

"Ross, how are the seas?!" he yells up

"Seas are clear, Captain!" Ross yells down

"Good," Captain goes to the middle of the ship. "Swab the decks, raise the flags!" he says to no one in particular.

"Yes, Captain" says all the pirates

The pirates go over to the closet, and get their mops and buckets. Ross raises the flags, and goes back to looking out into sea. Then out of nowhere another pirate ship comes into view. Ross quickly puts his telescope down, and cups his hands around his mouth.

"Enemy Ship!" he yells

"Load the cannons! You men man the cannons, everyone else come with me!" orders Captain

Captain heads to the wheel, some of the pirates on both ships get the cannon balls and fill the cannons. Others prepare the cannons before hand, and light the cannons. While both captains get the ships closer to the other. Everyone else on the first ship, gets their swords, and swings over to the other ship. Along with their Captain, on a rope, on his order.

"Attack! Jo capture one, kill the rest" Captain orders

"Aye-Aye Captain." Jo says

Everyone goes at it, trying to kill everyone else. Jo goes at it killing enemy pirates, left and right. When he might of meet his match. Every sword swing he swings, the other would block it. Just as Jo would do to the enemy's sword swings.

"You're good." compliments Jo, with a smile.

"So are you." says Paul, with a smile.

A piece of Jo's hair, falls out of his bandana, that goes way past his cheek. While swinging his sword with his free hand, he puts his hair back. By doing this it reveals his long hair, bundled up at the top of his head. Seeing this Paul's' smile grows bigger then it was seconds ago.

"Well, I never fought a fe- " says Paul

Jo gets behind Paul, and puts his sword to his neck. Cutting Paul off mid-sentence, by doing so. His smile fades, and his eyes grow dark. Every word that comes out of his' mouth you can basically see icicles forming, and venom dripping from them.

"If you want to live, keep your mouth shut." Jo snarls


	2. Chapter 2

He grabs the back of Paul's' shirt, pulls him forward. He cuts the rope he swung over on, and ties Paul up with it. He takes Paul's' sword out of his hand, and then goes on a rampage. Until Captain calls all his pirates back to the ship, Jo quickly puts both swords in his belt, grabs Paul, and runs to a free rope. He swings back to the ship with Paul in hand. Back on the ship, Captain gives Paul to Jo, since he captured him.

"Sure, I can use a sparring partner." says Jo, with gratitude

He grabs Paul again, and drags him all the way to his cabin. Captain yells that, they're docking ship in town, in a week. Jo waves his hand at the Captain, and slams the door behind Paul. He lets go of Paul, grabs two basins, and two jugs of water, next to the dresser. He piles up some dirt and mud, grabs the baking soda and a toothbrush. He pours a little bit of the water on the toothbrush, then puts baking soda on the toothbrush, and brushes his teeth.

After rinsing mouth completely out, he puts the toothbrush down, turns away from Paul, and takes off his bandana. Revealing all of his long hair, he wraps the bandana around his head so it keeps water from completely going down his head. He shakes his head so his hair falls all the way down. He fills one of the baisons, and picks it up. Then he closes his eyes, and pours most of the water down his head. She takes off her bandana, and wipes her face clean, the best she can. She puts the bandana down, goes into a drawer on the dresser, and takes out a necklace. The necklace is a silver chained necklace with a pendent, hanging down it. An ordinary necklace, that you can get anywhere, yes, but it is her favorite out of all her necklaces. She puts the necklace on with an admiring look, then shakes her head to clear it, and frowns. She goes into her closet, and grabs a chair. She places the chair in front of the door. She goes back into the closet, and comes out holding a box.

"What's in the box?" asks Paul

"A brush, and rope, shut up." she says

She brushes her brown hair completely out, then puts the brush back into the box. She closes the lid on the box, and puts it back in the closet. She turns around, facing Paul, and sits on top of her dresser. She leans down, and grabs Paul's' sword. She twirls it around, and around in her hands, without looking at him.

"You have a nice sword." she says, finally

"That's all you have to say is 'you have a nice sword'?" Paul asks, angrily. Jo looks up ,still angry,at him.

"No, give me a minute, I want to strike a deal with you." says Jo

"A deal?" echos Paul

"Yes, now shut up, and listen. You go with my deal, when we port, you get your sword back. After the deal is over, you can roam free through the streets. If you don't go with the deal, I kill you right now for breaking pirate code. " says Jo,pointing the sword right at Paul's neck.

"Let's say I go along with your little plan, or deal, what else do I get, besides my life, and sword?" asks Paul

"You ask any questions, I answer. Also, I give you enough money for a house, and groceries. After the deal is completed." answers Jo

"Deal" says Paul

"Good, here's the deal. You do what is asked of you, no manual labor, very easy. You don't kill me at all, you'll be free after the job is completed. I'll tell you the job in a week. When I feel comfortable, I'll let you run loose, around the ship, only tied up at night. After that only your wrists will be tied to the bed. Right now, you're tied up all night, and day. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut about my gender. That's half of your job, nothing more for now." says Jo

"Sounds easy enough. Alright I won't kill you, and I'll keep my mouth shut." says Paul

She nods, and hops off the dresser. She turns back around, and puts dirt on her face, all over her cheeks, forehead, and chin. She grabs her bandana, and after gathering her hair back up on top of her head, she puts the bandana on. Like it was, when she put it on this morning. She grabs a key, off her dresser, and Paul's' sword. She goes to the closet, puts Paul's' sword on the shelf in the closet, locks the door, and puts the key down her shirt, on the side of her corset.

"What no pockets?" asks Paul

"Cute, no, I have one pocket, but it looks weird, if a guy goes down another guy's shirt." says Jo

"But your a girl." complains Paul

"True, but the guys don't know that." says Jo

"True. Okay, your real name, what is it?" asks Paul

"Joanna." says Jo

"Last name?" asks Paul

"Far" says Jo

"Ah, so you're loaded." says Paul

"Yes, and yours?" asks Jo

"My?" asks Paul

"Your name?" asks Jo

"Paul Key" answers Paul

"Oh, the greatest swordsman of the sea." says Jo

"Correct. Are you the one known as Jo the greatest pirate ever?" asks Paul

"Yes, I am." says Jo

"Where does your parents think you are?" asks Paul

"Geez, you sound like my Aunt." complains Jo

"Just curious." says Paul

"They're out on business for a month in Paris. They think I'm at home , or at my friends' house in Greece. So I'm not expected back for a week." answers Jo

For the week, Jo and Paul talked about their past, taking turns asking each other questions. They argued sometimes, but made up later. In three days she cut the ropes, and let him move around freely, during the day. Two days after that, she tied him to the bed by the wrist. It is the last night on the ship, and it is time to turn out the light.

"One last question on the ship." announced Paul

"Okay." says Jo, drowsily

"How old were you when you started being a pirate? How old are you now?" asks Paul

"That's two questions." she says

"Just answer" says Paul

"Okay. I was 13 and I'm 15 about you?" asks Jo

"I was 10 and I am 17 now." answers Paul

"Wow, 7 years." says Jo

"Yep" says Paul

"Goodnight" says Jo

"Goodnight" says Paul


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jo grabs her bag, packs her dresses, brush, toothbrush, necklace, and zips them up. She grabs her pre-packed bag other bag, and leaves the room. She comes back, empty handed, grabs the chair, puts it back in the closet, and relocks the door. She grabs her dagger, and cuts Paul's' ropes. She kneels down, and smiles at Paul's' sleeping face.

"Morning" she says. He opens his eyes, and smiles back at her.

"Morning." he says. He gets up, dusts his pants off, and helps her up.

"Come on, let's go." she says

She opens the door, and grabs her stuff she laid outside her door. Then they descend down the ramp, and Jo gives Paul his sword back. She heads to a closed restaurant with Paul close behind. She reaches into a bag, and grabs a key. She unlocks the door, picks her stuff back up, and they head in.

"What are we doing here?" asks Paul

"Aren't you hungry?" asks Joanna

"You cook?" asks Paul

"I do, wait here." says Joanna

She goes in the restaurant's bathroom, with a dress and her brush. She gets dressed, and washes off her face. She does her hair, and with clothes in hand she comes out of the bathroom. She puts her clothes in a different bag , than the one she got the dress out of. She goes into the kitchen, washes her hands, and prepares to cook breakfast.

"How do you like your eggs?" asks Joanna

"Sunnyside up" replies Paul

"Coming right up." says Joanna

She makes eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. She makes two plates, and brews some coffee. She sets his plate in front of him. Then sits down across from him at the table.

"You drink coffee?" asks Paul

"No, but you do, I brewed some for you, while we talked. I noticed back on the ship, you either drank booze or coffee." says Joanna

"True" says Paul

The machine goes off, and she gets up to get it. She gets out a glass and a mug, she pours the coffee into the mug, and orange juice into the glass. She sets the coffee behind Paul's' plate, and the orange juice behind her plate. She sits back down, and each get a drink.

"How is it?" asks Joanna

"Honestly, the best coffee I have ever had." says Paul

"Great. Now about our deal. I need you to pretend to be my older brother. Usually my friend from Greece would do it, but he's sick with the measles. You don't have to do it long, just a month or two. Just until he is no longer sick. He said he'd call when he is all better." says Joanna

"Alright" says Paul

"Alright." says Joanna

She gets up, and grabs the dishes. Once the dishes are clean, and put away, she grabs her bags, he grabs his sword, and they head out the door. Then Joanna re-locks the door, and puts the key in her bag on top of her clothes.

"So, what's my name?" asks Paul

"Joseph, Jo for short." says Joanna

"Ah, so I'm masquerading as the best pirate ever, and your big brother." says Paul

"Yes, ready to go home, big brother?" asks Joanna

"Yes, I am little sister." says Paul

"Haha, don't do that." says Joanna. She goes into her purse, and grabs some coins. Then heads to the nearest pay phone, and dials a number. "Hello T.J.? Yes, I'm at the nearest phone booth, next to um... Maple Drive. I was wondering if you can get our driver to pick us up...Yes, Joseph has came home, I bumped into him. ...Thank-you, bye. " She hangs up, and walks out of the booth.

"T.J.?" asks Paul

"Yes, Jo, he's our butler." answers Joann


	4. Chapter 4

The driver gets there in thirty minutes. The driver gets out, grabs Joannas' bags, and puts them in the back. Then he opens the door for Joanna and Paul, shuts the door behind them. He gets in the car himself, drives them to Far Manor, near the front steps. Joanna and Paul get out, and the driver gets out Joannas' things out of the back. Joanna, with bags in hand, and Paul climb up the stairs. Joanna lets him in, puts her stuff down in the corridor. She calls out to no one in particular, that she is home. Poppy runs in and gives Joanna a "welcome home" hug. Then the phone rings, and Poppy answers it.

"Hello...huh?...yes,sir ... yes, sir...Goodbye, sir." she says. She hangs up, the phone. "Joanna, your parents are coming home tonight, if nothing comes up."

"Mom and Dad? Yay! I haven't seen them since, they left. Oh, now we have a problem." says Joanna

"Why? Just say I'm your friend from Greece's' cousin, who came to get you, because he asked for you, and you let me stay the night." says Paul

"Joseph, you're a genius!" exclaims Joanna

"Yeah, so now what?" asks Paul

"You come with me to your room, to grab clothes." says Poppy

"Thank-you,Poppy." says Joanna

"Not a problem, dear." says Poppy

Poppy grabs Pauls' arm and drags him upstairs. Joanna grabs her stuff, goes upstairs, into her room, and unpacks her bags. Poppy walks into her room, and tells her that her parents will be there for dinner. Joanna grabs a blue dress, and matching shoes. She goes to her dresser, and looks through her necklaces. She stops searching, and turns toward Poppy.

"Which, necklace should I wear, Poppy?" asks Joanna. Poppy walks over, and picks out a necklace that has a flower on it.

"Here, you are, dear." says Poppy. She holds the necklace out to Joanna. "The necklace you got two years ago."

"It's perfect. Thank-you, Poppy." exclaims Joanna

She gives Poppy a hug, takes the necklace, and heads into one of the bathrooms. One hour later, she is completely clean and dressed. Joanna comes down for dinner, and joins Paul at the table. During dinner, the phone rings again, and T. J. answers it. Ten minutes later T.J. comes in, and whispers to Poppy. Poppy frowns, grabs a waitress, and asks her to take away the plates from the parents' places at the table. Joanna looks up, and sees the maid, and another maid taking the plates away.

"Poppy?" asks Joanna

"Yes, dear?" asks Poppy

"Mom and Dad cancelled didn't they?" asks Joanna

"I'm afraid so"

"When will they be home?"

"In two or three months"

"Oh, okay. I'll see them next time."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay, may I be excused?" asks Joanna

"Joseph, your sister is asking you a question, sir." says Poppy

"Oh, uh... yeah, you're excused." answers Paul

"Thank-you." says Joanna

She gets up, and pushes in her chair. She walks out of the room, up the stairs, and to her room. She takes off her dress and necklace,and gets into a nightgown. Downstairs Joanna's' place at the table has already been cleaned up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does Joanna's' parents do this often?" asks Paul

"Not often, just four times, including this one." answers Poppy

"Wow, Joanna, never said that." says Paul

"Well, honey, she doesn't want to talk about it. She chose to repress the memory. Just don't talk about it." answers Poppy

"Okay. Thanks ... um... I'm sorry who are you again?" asks Paul

"I'm Poppy, you twos' head maid." says Poppy

"Nice to meet you." says Paul

"Nice to meet you, dear." says Poppy

"So, who's T.J. ?" asks Paul

"T.J. is your butler, and was the guy standing next to me." says Poppy

"Okay, got it, thanks. I'll go to bed now, I guess. Good night, Poppy." says Paul

"Goodnight." says Poppy

The next morning Joanna, and Paul goes down the stairs for breakfast. They eat in silence for a while. Then Joanna stops for a while, and looks up from her plate, and sets her fork down.

"Joseph, how about after breakfast, I show you around town?" asks Joanna

"Yeah, okay." says Paul

Then, they go back to their breakfast. An hour later everyone is ready to go. T.J. says lunch will be in the garden today. They say okay, then leave, and Joanna says she will show him to the garden later. Paul nods, and they start walking toward town. Ten minutes into the walk, Mr. Loft, Joannas' neighbor, comes outside. He is in a summer vest, and some cardigan jeans, he is carrying a watering can. When he notices Joanna walking toward his house, he smiles, and calls her over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Joanna, and who is this?" asks Mr. Loft

"Hello, Mr. Loft, this is Joseph, my friends' cousin." says Joanna

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Loft." says Paul

"Nice to meet you, Joseph. Oh, so you guys won't be playing that game with your friend? "asks Mr. Loft

"Game?" asks Paul

"Yes, the game we're playing right now, Jo." says Joanna

"Oh yeah" says Paul

"Oh, so who's Jo?" asks Mr. Loft

"He is, right, Joseph?" asks Joanna

"Yes, I am" answers Paul

"Well, you kids be careful we don't want anyone hearing that Jo, the greatest pirate ever is you. says Mr. Link, with a wink.

"Yes, Mr. Link." they say in unison

"Good-bye Joanna, and Joseph." says Mr. Loft

Then Mr. Loft goes into his house. Joanna turns toward Paul, smiles, Paul tries to ask a question, but Joanna grabs Pauls' arm and drags him away, to a store. She shows him some clothes, grabs a lot of the clothes. Then pushes him into a dressing room, and tosses him the clothes. Ten minutes later, after trying on the clothes, she takes him to a library. She rushes him to the back, into a secluded area, and sits him at a table.

"Okay, now we can talk." says Joanna

"Why did Mr. Loft say game?" asks Paul

"We told him, it was a game." answers Joanna

"So, who does know this isn't a game?" asks Paul

"Most of the staff, that isn't a former pirate, or kitchen staff. Kitchen staff is a big gossiping group." says Joanna

"So Poppy knows?" asks Paul

"Of course, Poppy knows, she and I are close. There is nothing, I'd keep from her." she replies matter-of-factly

"Okay, and you dragged me across town, why?" asks Paul

"Because, what if someone walks by, and hears us. We will be arrested, and hanging by a rope." explains Paul

"Good call on the library." says Paul

"Thank-you. Come on, lunch will be ready soon." says Joanna

They clear out of the library. Little did they know that the Captain on Paul's' old ship, and a few shipmates made it out of the fight alive. Followed them all over town, and heard every word, but the think Paul is the actual "Jo the greatest pirate alive". Joanna, and Paul walked up the driveway to the house. Then Joanna shows Paul the garden.

"Here is the garden." says Joanna

"Wow, it's huge ! What's with the weird looking, chair and table?" asks Paul

"That, is where we are having lunch." says Joanna

"Lunch is served." T.J. places the lunch on the table. "Oh, yes, your mother called to remind you about the party, next month. " says T.J.

"Thank-you, T. J." says Joanna. He nods, leaves with a trey, and Paul and Joanna sit down.

"Oh, if there is anything you don't like or allergic to, let me know." says Joanna

"Realy?" asks Paul

"Well, yeah, you're my pretend brother. So I'd like to know that we aren't killing you." says Joanna

"Okay. Well, I'm allergic to nuts and milk." says Paul

"Okay, then ... oh, you want to spar with me out back ?" asks Joanna

"Yeah, but don't cry when I beat you little girl." taunts Paul

"Yeah, right, Mr. Greatest Swordsman on Sea" scoffed Joanna

They eat their lunch, and take their plates in the kitchen. They hurry up stairs, to their rooms, and find/ grab their swords. Then Joanna leads Paul to the backyard, sneaking past Poppy. Knowing she'd flip out if she knew what they were doing. They start swinging their swords, but stop.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asks Joanna

"How about getting the other on the ground, and a small scratch to the nose." says Paul

"Okay." agrees Joanna

They start up again, and Paul gets Joanna on the ground. Then, before Paul makes the scratch, Joanna gets up, trips him, and makes the scratch. In the second round, Paul makes a scratch. Then they decide to stop, and go in. When Poppy saw the two scratches, she grounds them from their swords, and other weapons. She puts her arms on both their shoulders, and leads them upstairs.

"Now, let's get your scratches cleaned up. Give me your swords you two." says Poppy. They hand her their swords.

"But Poppy, we were just playing." whines Joanna

"Yes, but, what if you argued then it would be more than little scratches. You two might be pirates out in sea, but you are not on the sea, and you're under Mr. and Mrs. Fars' house. The left me in charge, along with T.J. . So when I say no sword fights, I mean no sword fights." says Poppy

"Wait, I'm new, I don't know the rules." says Paul

"Alright, then you get one week less than, Joanna." says Poppy

"Aw, wait how long am I grounded ?' asks Joanna

"Two weeks." says Poppy

"Oh, that's not bad." says Joanna

"Yes, but do it again, and it'll be a month." says Poppy

"I won't do it again." says Joanna

"Same with you, mister." says Poppy

"I won't do it again" says Paul

"Good, now go get cleaned up, and get a Band-Aid on those scratches." says Poppy

"Yes, Poppy" they say

She goes back downstairs, and Joanna and Paul go to their rooms. After cleaning their scars, and putting Band-Aids on them. They climb down the stairs, and Joanna leads Paul to the living room. She shuts the door. Paul sits on the couch, and she sits in a chair.

"Okay, I should tell you the rules, and what we have to go through for three weeks." says Joanna

"Whoa, whoa! Three weeks until...?" asks Paul

"Until, the party, relax all you have to do is show up. I'll handle everything else." says Joanna

"Stuff like?" asks Paul

"Well, first I have to see if my friends cousin will be representing my friend. If not you can still be him at the party, if so, you're going to need a new cover." says Joanna. Then the phone rings, and Joanna picks it up. "Hello? ... Oh hey, thanks for calling me back... How are you feeling? ... Great, so I was wondering if any of your family members or friends are coming in your behalf? Nor... Do I have anyone in mind?...Yes, I actually have one right here ... He looks more like your cousin Gerald. ... Haha, no he is nothing like your cousin. So can he masquerade as him? ... Okay, I'll wait... Great. Thank-you so mu- wait what's in it for him? ... WHAT! Let me talk to him.. I'm not going out with you...Why? ... Because I don't like you. ... Gerald, I only saw you twice. ... Of course, I've heard of love at first sight. ... I'm sorry, I just don't want to ... Hmm? ... One dance, that's it ... Okay, but on the forehead ... What? ... Okay, okay, deal. Wait? ... I'm going to kick your spying butt. Give the phone back to Tyler. ... Yeah, hello, listen I have to go ... uh huh ... yeah ... Thank-you, so much, I'll visit you, when your better. ... Huh? ... Let me ask. " She cups the bottom of the phone, and turns to Paul. " Hey, my friend wants to know if you'd like to come with me when I visit him?"

"Me?" asks Paul

"No, the Easter Bunny." she says sarcastically

" Smart Alec, umm... I guess." says Paul

"I'm back," says Joanna to Tylar on the phone. "...Yeah ... he said ' I guess' ... yeah... I'll ask him again sometime. ... Yeah... feel better... okay...Bye." She hangs up the phone.

"Okay, so I'm Gerald?" asks Paul

"Yes and no, you will be Gerald, but your name won't be Gerald, it's still Joseph. It's easier to keep it simple. " says Joanna

"Now what?" asks Paul

"Now, you go to classes, like I do You will be a transfer student for three weeks. You go to a private school, those three weeks on top of other lessons. I will help you catch up in any of your classes, even if they are different from mine." says Joanna

"School? I never been to school." replies Paul

"Well, now you're going to a private school." says Joanna

"Wow, that's a huge step forward." says Paul

"Yep" says Joanna

"Now, about these rules?" ask Paul

"Oh, yes, there isn't many. Rule number one, you're already acquainted with. Number two, on the night before a test, there will be no friends over. Rule number three, homework will be done. Rule number four, don't do any drugs, or drink booze of any kind. Especially around Mom, Dad, and Poppy." says Joanna

"Why Poppy?" asks Paul

"Because Mom always leaves, Poppy in charge. When Poppy isn't here, it's T.J. who's in charge, then when none of them are here are here, I'm in charge."

"Okay, makes sense, except for the last part. says Paul

"Why is that?" asks Joanna

"You're only 15 years old, that's why." says Paul

"True." says Joanna

They leave, to go get ready for dinner. An hour later, they take a bath, and brush their teeth. They get dressed for bed, and Joanna helps Paul get his paperwork to get into school pre prepared. Then she gives him a backpack, that she finds in her dad's' stuff, and tells him to be careful with it. The next morning they get up at 7.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Joseph." says Joanna

"Good morning " says Paul

"Good morning, you two , it's time to go to school." says Poppy

They get up from the table, and get their backpacks. They give Poppy a hug, say goodbye to her and T.J., and goes to the door. One hour later Paul is transferred in, and has a schedule. Now he is trying to open his locker, when Joanna and her friends come by laughing. Joanna hears angry mumbling, and sees Paul trying to open his locker.

"Joseph, you better hurry, you only have three minutes." says Joanna

"You know him?" asks Nina

"Yeah he's Tyler's acting cousin, and he is living in my house." says Joanna, casually

"Okay, now that we have that settled. Can someone tell me how to get to Mr. Long's class?" calls Paul

"Down the hall, first door to your right." Joanna and her friends answer in unison. They walk off to the right.

For the next three periods Paul asks for directions to each of his classes. In between classes he tries to open his locker. It's now lunchtime, Paul is at the beginning of the really long lunch line. Joanna is sitting with her friends. When Joanna remembers that she needs to give Paul lunch money.

"I'll be right back." says Joanna. She gets up, and makes her way toward Paul.

"What is that girl doing?" asks Lesa. They turn and look, they see her with Paul.

"It looks like she is talking to Joseph, but couldn't she do it over here?' asks Cathi

"Who knows" says Nin. They see Joanna get into her purse. "Now, I care, what's she getting?" They watch Joanna hand Paul money with a smile.

"Now, why would she be smiling about giving money, now looking apologetic, and smiling again?' asks Cathi

"Their staring" says Paul

"I know, they're curious. They are probably wondering why I'm giving you money. Which I will tell them later." says Joanna

"Wait, I want to have some fun." says Paul

"Meaning?" asks Joanna

"I want to keep your friends guessing." says Paul

" Umm... no. If you want to have fun, make friends of your own, and play pranks on them." says Joanna

"Come on, please I want to do something." says Paul

"Make friends, that's something." says Joanna

"How?" asks Paul

"Join clubs and sports, like fencing, their having try outs after school." says Joanna

"Okay, I'll try fencing." says Paul

Joanna leaves, and tells her friends, what she was doing. Thirty minutes later, the bell rings and everyone leaves. Four hours and forty minutes later it's time to go home. Except for people trying out for fencing. Joanna sits on the bleachers, and watches the tryouts. Twenty minutes later it's Pauls' turn, and he makes the team. Joanna gets down, and gives him a hug.

"Congratulations. " exclaims Joanna

"Thank- you" says Paul

"Come on, I am treating you to ice cream of your choice." says Joanna

They grab their backpack, and leave. After ice cream, they head home. When they get home, they do their homework. Later during dinner they talk, and laugh. Then they get ready for bed, and got to bed. The next morning they get up, and get ready for school. Then they say their goodbyes and go to school.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Joanna, I have practice after school today. So, I'll be home late, tell Poppy." says Paul

"Oh now it's 'I'll be home' ?" teases Joanna

"Yes, I'm living in your house, and temporarily it's my home too." says Paul

"Okay, see you at home." says Joanna

For the next two weeks it went the same way. They'd go to school, then Paul would go to fencing practice, then he would go home, where Joanna and Paul would eat dinner, then they'd do their homework and go to bed. Tonight there's a fencing tournament. Everyone is there at the school, to support Paul. He wins the first two rounds, and he is heading into finals. It is time for a break, and he climbs up the bench to where Joanna, and her friends are sitting.

"Hello" says Paul They turn toward him.

"Hi, oh yes time for some introductions. This is from left to right: Nina, Lesa, and Cathi." says Joanna

"Hello" says Nina, Lesa, and Cathi in unison

"Hello, I'm Joseph" says Paul

"It's nice to meet you." says Cathi

"Yeah, you know you could join us for lunch, any time you like." says Lesa

"How about Monday?" asks Nina

"Sounds like fun, sure." answers Paul

"Hey, are you done, Casanova? If so get down here, it's almost time for finals!" calls Coach

"That's my cue, see you later." says Paul. He descends down the stairs, and he goes on the floor.

"Woo, go Joseph." they yell

The fight begins, his opponent is tough, but Paul wins. After his match, their school gets three other wins. They leave, and go out to eat. After dinner Poppy, T.J. , Joanna and Paul head home. When they get in, they hear a noise upstairs. They all go into "protect the house mode."

"I'll head upstairs, you two hit the kitchen and dining room. Poppy check the living room and office." orders T.J. They nod, and go off in their own directions.

"I'll go in first." says Joanna

"No, I will." says Paul

"Paul, this is no time to argue, about who goes in first. I'll be okay, if I need you, or if it's clear I'll tell you. " says Joanna

She goes in and looks left to right. The captain comes out, and sneaks behind Joanna. He draws his sword out, puts the sword in front of Joanna, and places his sword to her throat. She slightly looks up at Paul's Captain. He gives her a big ugly smile.

"Hello sweetheart, let's go for a ride." says Captain

"Joseph, help me!" yells Joanna

"Ada girl, call in big brother." says Captain. He flips her over his shoulder, and Paul burst in.

"Joanna!" yells Paul. Joanna leans up, and turns her head toward Paul.

"Joseph, help me, please!" calls Joanna

"I'll be there, stay calm, I'm coming." says Paul. Captain puts Joanna down, turns her around so she is facing Paul, and puts the sword back at her throat.

"Don't move, if you both cooperate your sister gets to have a 16th birthday. Don't answer now, Joanna was it? You're coming with me, sweetheart. Boys, take what you can, and leave!" calls Captain.

He leaves with Joanna in his arms, out the window. Pirates come into the dining room, and follow their Captain out the window. Paul runs upstairs, into his room, and grabs his sword. He runs downstairs. Where T.J. and Poppy are waiting downstairs in the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Joanna?" asks Poppy

"I'm going to find her." answers Paul

"Wait, what happened?" asks T.J.

"She went in first, a few seconds later she is screaming for help. I was leaning on the wall so it took me a few seconds to get in there. I go in there, and she is over his shoulder. I yell her name, she leans up, and yells for help. He pulls her down, turns her around, and puts a sword to her throat. He said if I wanted her to make her 16th birthday, you'll cooperate. A minute later he grabs her, jumps out the window, and everyone who came with him follows." says Paul

"Oh no" says Poppy. Tears start coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Poppy." says Paul

"It isn't your fault, you would of got him, if he didn't have Joanna at sword." says Poppy

"Of course, Poppy, I would have never let him get away with Joanna. Don't worry I'll find him. I need you two to call the police. I'll try to find Joanna, and bring her back. " says Paul

Paul goes out the door, his sword in hand, and sees a trail out of some of Joannas' jewelry. He follows it for two hours, up to the necklace that she wore on the first day, he meet her. He picks up the necklace, and continues sneaking around the building. He finds a window, looks down, and sees chained to the wall, trying to get out of the restraints is Joanna. He puts her necklace inside a pocket. Joannas' eyes goes wide when she hears Paul breaking glass. Paul jumps down, and gets near her. He looks Joanna in the eyes, and tells her to shh.

"Calm down, we are going to get you out of here. " whispers Paul

She nods silently, Paul cuts the chain with his sword, and leads her to the window. He helps her up, and out of the window, she does the same with him. They run for a half- an- hour, stop behind a store, and they sit on their knees. After catching their breath, Paul smiles and looks at Joanna.

"I rescued something for you, turn around." says Paul. Joanna does, and he gets out the necklace and places the necklace around her neck. She turns back around looks at him, and fakes a smile.

"Paul, promise not to judge me, or tell anyone?" asks Joanna

"Sure, wait, why?" asks Paul

"Because, I'm going to do something, I have not done in years." says Joanna. She clings onto Paul, and starts crying, he puts a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay, and you didn't need me to promise not to judge you." says Paul

"I didn't ?" asks Joanna

"No, it's normal to be scared and crying." says Paul. She tries to say something, but he can't understand. "What?" She lets go of him, and stares at him.

"I wasn't afraid." repeats Joanna

"Then why are you crying?" asks Paul

"Okay, I was afraid, which I'm not proud to say." admits Joanna

"Why?" asks Paul

"Because I'm a pirate, and pirates 'spose to be ruthless." says Joanna

"Yes, you are a pirate, but your a 15 year old girl, first. If Poppy was here, or your mother was, I'm sure they would say the same thing." says Paul. He wipes tears away from her face. Then out of nowhere Captain comes out.

"Wow, people will love to hear tha- ah." says Captain. He looks down as he falls, and sees that both his feet are hacked off.

"Who did this?!" Captain demands

"I did!" answers Joanna. She is holding Pauls' sword, now dripping with blood, Paul and Captain look at her shocked.

"How'd you grab my sword,, without me knowing?" asks Paul

"Oh, who cares, when or how. " says Joanna. She digs through the pile of stuff and finds a wheel barrel. "Perfect, Joseph help me give him a burial at sea.

"Sure." says Paul

They put Captain in the wheelbarrow. They take a shovel, and shovel up his feet. They put shovel, and all in the same wheelbarrow. They push the wheelbarrow, the forty minutes to see, and pushes wheelbarrow and everything in it, into the sea then it starts raining.

"That should wash off all the blood in the ground." says Joanna

"Come on, let's go home, and get cleaned up. " says Paul

The run all the way home, and hide in the bushes. Until the police leave, then they go in. Poppy and T.J. get them upstairs, and they get undressed in one of the two bathrooms. They get showers, get dressed in different clothes, and put their clothes they did have on earlier in trash bags. They put the trash bags, and put them in the trash. They then join Poppy and T. J. in the living room on the couch.

"What happened ?" asks Poppy

"When I left, I noticed a pile of jewelry, I followed it, and it lead me to Joanna. I followed it, and it lead me to Joanna. I broke a window, hopped down, cut her chains, and helped her up. She helped me up, and we ran for half-an-hour. We took a break, and I gave her the necklace, that she was wearing on the ship, back. Then Captain, came up, and before he finished his sentence, Joanna used my sword, and cut off his feet. We put him in a wheelbarrow with his feet and a shovel. We dumped him, shovel and wheelbarrow into sea." explains Paul

"So, Joanna killed him." says T.J.

"No, he grabbed his dagger, and stabbed his own heart. We left it in there." says Joanna

"So, he died by his own hand. What about the others?" asks Poppy

"Don't worry about them, Pirate code." answers Paul

"You're going to have to be more specific with Poppy. T. J. understands since he is a former pirate, but Poppy isn't. Pirate code states if your captain is gone for a certain amount of time. Other pirates are to consider him dead, and move on." says Joanna

"That's correct, but how do you know?" asks T.J.

"Joanna, truth time." says Paul

"Alright, Jo is not my brother, I don't even have a brother. I am Jo, the greatest pirate ever. " says Joanna

"So, I'm under your rule, not his?" asks T.J.

"Yes" says Joanna , sheepishly.

"Okay" says T.J.

"Really?!" says Poppy, Paul, and Joanna, in shock.

"Yeah, nothing changes, I can't say a word about it." says T.J.

"One more thing, what's your real name?" asks Poppy

"Paul, the greatest swordsman of the sea." replies Paul

"Alright, that's enough excitement for a long time, off to bed you two." says Poppy

"Yes, Poppy" they say


	10. Chapter 10

They get up, give Poppy and T.J. a hug good night. They climb up the steps, and Joanna stops Paul at the top. She stays still for a minute. While twittering her finger, she looks away from Paul's confused look. She finally stops, and gives Paul a hug, while hugging him, she says.

"Thank-you for rescuing me."

She lets go of Paul, and goes to bed. The next day they get up early, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Then Joanna brings Paul to the study. The doorbell rings, and T.J. answers it. He comes into the study, and hands two telegrams to Joanna. She reads half of the first one, and a smile breaks on her face.

"What?" asks Paul

"Mom and Dad are coming home tonight." says Joanna. After the rest, she frowns. "But they're only staying for two nights. At least they're coming home."

"Honey, why are they coming home?" asks Poppy

"They say they heard from Mr. Loft what happened and that he saw Joseph and I coming home, then T.J. carrying trash bags down the street. We are in trouble, it also says he described what was on it." says Joanna

"What about the second one?" asks Paul

Joanna reads it, and her eyes get wide. "The police want to come here so I can answer questions." she says

"When?" asks Paul

"In thirty minutes, I'll get ready." says Joanna

She runs upstairs to fix her hair, and brush her teeth. Half-an- hour later the doorbell rings, and T.J. answers it. He tells the cops to make themselves at home. He leaves to get the police something to drink for the police. Paul comes in, introduces himself as Joseph, and the police asks him where Joanna is.

"She'll be down in a moment, in fact I'll call for her right now. Joanna the police are here." he calls

"I'm coming, Joseph." calls Joanna. She climbs down the steps, and leads the police into the living room. The police sit on the couch, and Joanna sits in a chair across from them. T.J. comes in with a tray full of refreshments. He clears his throat after he enters the room.

"Refreshments, Lady Joanna?" asks T.J. They look at T.J. and Joanna smiles.

"Yes, please T.J., just set them there on the table." says Joanna. T.J. sets the tray on the table. "Thank-you. T.J. there won't be anything else, you are excused." T.J. nods, and leaves the room.

"So, Joanna Far, we heard you were kidnapped by Pirates?" asks Cop 1

"Yes, sir, my friend rescued me." says Joanna

"So, you confirm Pirates kidnapped you?" asks Cop 2

"I don't know, I went in the dining room looking for the light switch, and he came behind me, and put a sword to my throat." says Joanna

"Sounds like a pirate. Okay then what?" ask Cop 1

"I yelled for my friend, which my kidnapper mistakes him as my big brother, but I didn't argue." says Joanna

"Very smart, never argue with a guy holding a sword to your throat. Then what?" asks Cop 2

"He flips me over his shoulder, and Joseph comes in. He yells my name, I hoist my body, turn the best I could, yell his name, and asks him to help me. He tells me he'll be there, and to stay calm. The kidnapper puts me down, turns me around, and puts the sword to my throat again. He tells Joseph not to move, and wanted both of us to cooperate if we wanted me to see my 16th birthday. He tells me I'm coming with him, and calls for his men. He takes me in his arms, and escapes through the window." says Joanna

"Then what?" asks Cop 1

"He puts me in a sack, ties it shut, and tosses me to someone else who carries me somewhere far away, and I hear footsteps and stuff dropping. Then they drop me, untie the bag, and chain me by my wrist. Then they leave, and slam the door shut behind them. A while later, I try breaking lose, but I couldn't, I keep trying, and I hear my dress sleeves ripping.I keep going though. I hear glass breaking, and I stop. Joseph jumps down, and comes toward me. He says ' Calm down, I'm going to get you out of her.' He finds a sword, and strikes the chain. He helps me up, and out of the building. I help him get out of the building. I help him out of there, as well. We run for half- an- hour, and stopped for a break. He gave me a necklace of mine. We stay there for a bit, then head home. It starts raining hard, and since we were running, we tripped, and got all muddy. We kept going all the way home." says Joanna

"So, your neighbor saw mud on you? Then we'd like you to explain that to Mr. Loft. What happened next?" asks Cop 2

"Yes, and we'd be happy to, next we got cleaned up, and turned the clothes inside out, put them in trash bags, and T. J. took them to the dump. He said the dump was closed so he gave them to homeless guys, trying to get on a boat." says Joanna

"Oh, we found your clothes, and I'm sad to report that the homeless people got more stains on them, and were smuggling on a ship, and since smuggling on a ship is a crime, they were arrested." says Cop 1

"Yeah, so are we done here? I need to get everything ready for my parents return." says Joanna

"Yes, please excuse us." says Cop 2

The cops bow, and leave the house without another word. For the next two hours they got ready for the arrival of Joanna's parents. Joanna and Paul go over to Mr. Lofts' house. They explained everything to him, the same way that Joanna explained the night's events to the police. He says thank-you for the truth, and he was glad they're alright. They go back home, and wait for Joanna's parents. A little while later, the front door opens.

"Joanna, we're home!" calls Mrs. Far. Joanna runs into the room.

"Mom, Dad." Joanna exclaims She runs into her parents arms. "I missed you."

"We missed you to dear." says Mrs. Far

"We need to talk." says Mr. Far

"Now? But you just got here." says Joanna

"I know, but we need to talk." says Mr. Far

"I was afraid you were going to say that." says Joanna. She grabs her parents' hands, and drags them into the living room. Into chairs, and she sits on the couch. "The last thing, I want to do is hurt, and disappoint you...um...I ..."

"Your Jo the greatest pirate alive." says Mr. Far

"How'd you? When did you? " studders Joanna

"Remember your appearance as Jo? You did that smile you do when you come up with a plan. Well, we couldn't let anyone get our baby, so we helped you. We talked, and we decided, as long as you didn't do anything pirate related here on land. We'd be okay, but when we heard about you and your friend were covered in blood. We thought you killed someone, so we came home, but our main concern is that your..." says Mrs. Far

"We didn't kill anyone, he stabbed himself. I just cut off his feet, so he couldn't walk toward us, and try to kill us, or get me back. Whatever he tried to do, he couldn't get closer to us." explains Joanna

" Alright, that we can deal with." says Mr. Far

"Really?" asks Joanna

"Yes, but you're grounded for a month for lying." says Mrs. Far

"That sounds fair. I'm sorry for lying. " says Joanna

"Hand in your dagger, or sword." says Mr. Far.

Joanna lifts her dress a little bit, and grabs her dagger. Then she hands it to her dad.

"Well why not meet your friend, and eat lunch." says Mrs. Far

They go into the kitchen, and Joanna introduces Paul to her parents. They eat lunch together, and talk. Paul talks about his past, and how he got his title. Joanna talks about all her adventures to her parents as well, the whole thing leaving out gruesome details. Since they are eating, while they talk.

"So how'd you guys find out about Joanna?" asks Paul

"Well there was a meeting, and everyone was required to go." says Mrs. Far

"It was about catching Jo dead or alive. Joanna, said she'd meet us there at the center of town, so we left." says Mr. Far

"An hour later into the meeting, Jo came up on a roof, near the stage. Jo had the same smile, Joanna has when she has a plan." says Mrs. Far

"Mrs. Far, calls to me, she says that Jo is Joanna. I look up to where she was pointing. I say I think you're right, but how can we tell that it is her?" says Mr. Far

"I grab his arm, pull him close to me, and give him an icy glare. I say a mother, doesn't need proof, to prove who their baby is, and that is my baby." says Mrs. Far

"Everyone is looking at her, but she looks only at our leader, with daring eyes." says Mr. Far

"Then our leader takes the mike. He says 'Hello, Jo, are you here to turn yourself in?' She smiles bigger, and says 'Tell you what, you catch me, I'll give up. So our leader sends in the cops, and Jo starts running while jumping roof tops." says Mr. Far

"Mrs. Far grabbed my arm, and we run. We tried everything we could think of to block the police, and keep them away from Jo. After that we run back to where we we're standing." says Mr. Far

"Thirty- minutes later, Joanna meets us, and she had a little dirt, exactly same spot as Jo, well same everything like the scar down her hand she usually hid. " says Mrs. Far

Joanna's parents stay for five hours, and then they say their goodbyes. They leave Joanna some advice about Saturdays party. They also tell her to help Paul, with being polite and proper all week. They apologize for dropping all of it on her shoulders, and leaving. Mrs. Far gives Joanna a kiss on the cheek, and Mr. Far gives her a hug.

"Love you" they say

"Love you, too." says Joanna. They leave, and Joanna turns toward Paul. "Okay we have a lot of work to do after practice and now."

"After fencing practice?" asks Paul

"Yes, come on we need to work on talking." says Joanna. "Poppy, T.J. can you help?"

"Sure" they say

"Talking? I already know how to talk." says Paul

"Yes, you do, but that's not what I'm talking about." says Joanna

Joanna explains things for hours. From what not to say, to whom not to say things to. Also, what each person looks like. She even makes a test, and notes to study.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay test time. Oh look, here comes the Valleys' what do you say?" asks Joanna

"Hello, I'm Joseph, and it is a pleasure to meet you." says Paul

"Salutations, I'm Mrs. Ariel Valley." says Poppy

"How do you do. I'm Mr. William Valley." says T.J.

"How's your cat?" asks Paul

"We don't own a cat." they say in unison

"Mrs. Valley is allergic to animal fur." says Joanna

"Then who has the cat?" asks Paul

"The Lawpersons' have a cat." says Joanna. She hands him notes.

"What are these?" asks Paul

"Notes, everything you need to know. I took the time to make them for you." says Joanna

"Thanks" says Paul

"No problem, we'll go over them over the week on top of other things." says Joanna

"Man, this is going to be a long week." complains Paul

They go upstairs, and go to bed. For the next five days, Joanna teaches Paul everything she knows about being proper and polite, with the help of T.J. and Poppy. Paul studies his notes all night and Joanna helps him with his homework. Tonight is the night of the party, and everything is going well. Joanna goes, and finds him an hour later.

"Hello Joseph, how are things going?" asks Joanna

"Great, I think, no one seems upset, when I was talking. "says Paul

"Good, having fun?" asks Joanna

"What do you think?" says Paul

"I think my parents need friends who know how to throw a party, because this is no fun." says Joanna

"Exactly, what I was thinking." says Paul

"I'm so sorry, I owe you big time." says Joanna

"Ditch this party for twenty to thirty minutes and let me sleep in as long as I want tomorrow." says Paul

"Ditch a party at my house?" asks Joanna

"Yeah, why not its only for half- an- hour." says Paul

" Then we'd be even?" asks Joanna

"Yes" replies Paul

"Okay" says Joanna

"You're just doing this so we'll be even, aren't you?" asks Paul

" No, I would of went an hour ago, if people wouldn't stop asking questions." says Joanna

They go through the crowd, and into the garden. They sneak over, and through the garden. They go around town for fifteen minutes. Then Joanna shows him the park, and run around the park the last 15 minutes. They sneak back into the party, the same way they snuck out. An hour later, all the guest are gone, and the place is clean.

"Okay, we got that done, and over with. Now we can relax and go on with our lives. I'm going to bed. Good-Night" says Joanna

"Good night, see you when I wake up." says Paul


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone goes to bed that night. The next day, Paul sleeps in until noon. For the next two months, and the rest of the month they do things, like they normally did during the first week of school. During the weekend Joanna, and Paul hang out. Sometimes Carli, Lesa, and Nina joins them when they go out. The phone starts to ring, one day, and Joanna picks it up.

"Hello? ...Oh hey... you're all better... that's great...I'll ask him. Joseph, Tylar wants to know if you like to visit?" asks Joanna

"No, I change my mind, tell him thanks for the invite." says Paul

"He says no, but thanks for the invite...Yeah...Okay. I'll be there see you at your party next month. Bye. " says Joanna. She hangs up the phone.

"What's he say?" asks Paul

"He says he's all better. Which means you can leave anytime. Did you find a house?" asks Joanna

"Yeah, its two neighborhoods over. I went to open house and said I was interested." says Paul

"Great, I'll write you a check, and you can move in a week." says Joanna. She heads upstairs on the way up, a tear falls down her face.

She writes the cheek, and hands it to Paul. They spend dinner and breakfast in silence the whole week. At school Joanna hands him lunch money, gives him a hug, and says she'll see him at home and leaves. The next day, Paul stands by the door with his sword and check, in hand. He says goodbye to Poppy and T.J., Joanna runs down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait." she calls. She runs, right to him. "Don't leave without saying goodbye to me."

" I didn't want to wake you, it's six in the morning , on Saturday." says Paul

" I'm going to miss you, Paul." says Joanna

"I'll miss you, too, Joanna." says Paul

"You be careful, and I'll see you in town." says Joanna. She hugs Paul and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" says Paul

He opens the door, and leaves, shutting the door behind him. He goes down the driveway, stops, looks back and leaves into town. Three weeks later, Carli, Lesa, and Nina look at Joanna's sad face. They approach her, and drag her to the lunch table.

"Joanna, what's wrong, you've had that sad look on your face for two weeks." asks Carli

"Also, where's Joseph is he sick?" asks Lesa

" He's gone, he left three weeks ago. I'm sad, because I miss him." says Joanna

"Oh Joanna" says Nina

"It's cool, I uh... got to head to class." says Joanna

"What about lunch, don't you want something to eat?" asks Lesa

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry." says Joanna. She leaves, and her friends follow her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey stranger." says Paul. Joanna stops, and stands where she is.

"Hey, how's your new house?" asks Joanna. A lot of people come out into the hall, and listen.

"I didn't buy a house, but I did get a card from the relator." says Paul

"Why?" asks Joanna

"Because, I told that lady, that I want to wait a few years. Then buy a house solo or hopefully with the girl I have fell for." says Paul Joanna blushes at this, looks away, then looks back.

"What are you saying?" asks Joanna

"I'm saying, I love you and I want to know if you feel the same?" asks Paul

"I-I, Yes!" says Joanna

"Yes?" asks Paul

"Yes, I love you." says Joanna She runs, Paul opens his arms, and catches her. "I love you"

"I love you, 2" says Paul.

He spins her around, puts her down gently, cups her chin, and they kiss. They go through the school, all day holding hands. Then Joanna, sits on a bench, during Paul's fencing practice, and does her homework. They go home, and tell Poppy and T.J. the good news. The next month Paul and Joanna goes to Tylars' party. Joanna, also keeps her promise to Gerald, during the party.

"Happy Birthday, Tylar." says Joanna and Paul

"Thanks and thank-you for the gift." says Tyler

"Greece is great, it's so beautiful, why do you leave?" asks Joanna

"So, I don't miss things, like my best friend dating Paul, or anyone at all for that matter." says Tylar

"I'm sorry, I should've called." apologizes Joanna

"It's cool." says Tylar

They enjoy the party the rest of the night. Then Paul and Joanna spend the night, and Joanna tells Tylar everything he missed. Tylar tells them everything he did before he got sick. From wrestling, to getting in trouble for fighting Gerald.

"So, the black-eye, on Gerald ?" asks Paul

"Yep, from me." says Tylar

"Nice" says Paul

They eat dinner, and go to bed in their rooms. The next morning, they eat breakfast, say goodbye to everyone, then go back home. One month later Joanna's parents come home, and give Joannas' dagger back. One day, during lunch the doorbell rings, and T.J. answers it. He comes back, and waits until Mr. Far notices him.

"Who was at the door, T.J. ?" asks Mr. Far

"Sir, Lady Joannas' captain, needs her for three weeks." says T.J.

"Tell him, Jo, needs back by then." says Mr. Far

"Yes, sir. " says T. J. Then he leaves, to tell Captain, and comes back. "He says that's fine, and they take off tomorrow at six. Too keep his capture at home, and be on time."

"Thank-you T. J., that will be all." says Mrs. Far

"Yes, mam, thank-you mam." says T. J. He nods, and leaves with his tray.

"So, you leaving tomorrow, dear? " asks Mrs. Far

"Yes mom, I'll be leaving tomorrow, I promise to be back as soon as I can." says Joanna

"You be careful, and no more bringing pirates home." says Mr. Far

"Yes, Dad, I will." says Joanna

They enjoy the rest of lunch. They spend time together, all day. Then they eat dinner with Paul. Joanna calls Tylar, and tells him the news. After that, Joanna goes to bed early, and says she'll see them all tomorrow morning. The next morning, Jo is dressed, and ready to go. With sword, and bag in hand, in front of the front door.

"Well, I'm off." says Jo. He hugs Poppy, T.J., then hugs his dad. "Bye Dad, see you soon. I love you."

"Love you 2, Jo." says Mr. Far. Jo hugs his mother, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mom, I love you, see you soon." says Jo

"I love you, too, be safe." says Mrs. Far. Jo hugs and pats Paul on the back.

"Tell my sister, I love her." says Jo

"Sure, Jo. I'll tell her you love her." says Paul

Jo smiles, grabs his sword and bag, and goes out the door. He stops, digs his hands into some dirt, rubs it on his face, and leaves for the docks. He checks in with other, shipmates, and say his hello's. Says hi, to his Captain, tosses his bag to the guy packing up the ship. Slaps the guy on the back, yells great job and catch. He gets on the ship for another pirate adventure.


End file.
